The Vampire Killer files
by prettyoddlife1
Summary: A string of murders have plagued a small town and the killer remains unknown. It's up to Special Agent Zero Kiryuu and Kaname Kuran to find the culprit and put them away for good. The only thing is they loathe each other. When they catch the eye of the murderer will they be able to put aside their differences and learn to work together? Vampire Knight AU KaZe


Hanabi Mizutani pulled her sweater tighter around her small frame as she made her way home. The night air was cool as it pressed against her skin like creeping fingers. Hanabi shivered and quickened her steps.

It was very late and the girl worked a rather late job, unfortunately, but she the pay was good. Even so, Hanabi hated going home this late now. Recently, she had the odd feeling that someone was watching her as she made her way from work to her apartment. It made the girl feel on edge every night.

To make matters worse, she was only able to afford the rent in the rundown area of town so she never knew what would happen. The street lights near her apartment blinked on and off rapidly-something they usually did- providing for a dark street. No one else roamed this late.

Another breeze threatened to chill Hanabi's bones causing her to rub feverishly at her arms, creating warmth with the loose cotton sweater. Somewhere in the distance a trash can fell over.

Hanabi jumped.

Upon seeing the can she allowed herself to take a deep breath. _It's only a trash can. You're about five centimeters from the steps of the building. Calm down. _

The girl reached the stone steps quickly and gave a sigh of relief as she pulled out her key. She didn't know what she was so afraid of. Hanabi had lived in the apartment for nearly three years and nothing had happened to her. She shrugged it off as a feeling being accompanied with the eerie night.

Hanabi took the steps to her apartment two at a time, happy that she was actually there. A smile settled on her face when she opened the door and warmth enveloped her cool body. As soon as she closed the door, Hanabi threw her sweater on to her weathered couch then went to go and find her cat.

"Kyo!" she called. Her voice produced an echo in the small apartment. "I'm home"

Hanabi waited in the hallway of her apartment which led to her room. Two things made the small girl frown. One, she was positive she had closed her room door before she left and two, Kyo always came lumbering towards her, although slowly.

Hanabi tentatively made her way into her tiny bedroom. She didn't bother to turn on the light since the moon from her large window provided enough illumination.

"Kyo?" she tried again, this time scared and worried. There was no answer. The girl's brows furrowed. _Where could he be?_

Her room wasn't that big but there were many places for a cat to hide like under the dresser or behind the door or even under the bed. _Ah! Kyo does like to hide behind doors. _

"Kyo?" Hanabi reached for the door, her hand just reaching the knob when a small meow came from behind her. The lithe girl quickly turned around and smiled when she saw her favorite Calico cat poking his head from under her bed. A inaudible yawn came from the cat as he stretched and looked lazily at his owner.

"Kyo what are you doing under there sleeping?" Hanabi fussed as she kneeled down to reach for the spotted cat. As soon as she did so, Kyo lashed out hissing at Hanabi and successfully scratching her.

"Ow! Kyo!" Hanabi immediately retracted her now bleeding hand,cradling it to her chest. Her lovable cat had never done that before. She watched as the cat stretched under the moonlight then sat and stared at her.

"Kyo why are you staring at me like that? And why would you scratch me? you have never done this before, Kyo. That's it there is no food for you! Hey, why are you staring-" Hanabi stopped mid sentence when she realised that the cat was not staring at _her _but at something behind her.

She was scared to turn around. "Kyo, what's there?"

"More like who's there"

Nearly an hour later as blood profusely ran down her neck and she struggled for her last breaths, she wondered,why did it have to be her?.

* * *

><p>Zero Kiryuu had just been getting a much needed cup of coffee when his phone rang. A curse slipped past his lips as he walked out of the coffee shop, juggling the steaming cup in one hand and using the other hand to grab his phone.<p>

He walked out into the cool air of the morning, silently thankful because he had just been in the hottest place ever just hours ago. He rolled lilac colored eyes and tried to push back an oncoming headache when he looked down at the name on the phone. He already knew that not answering would result in the phone ringing endlessly, so he answered.

"You do know that I just got back from another country just hours ago?" Zero asked the person on the other end as he maneuvered his way through people.

"Yep. and how was it?" The other person - presumably a male- answered while sounding mildly amused. Zero was annoyed already.

" It was shit." The boy answered, ignoring the glare from a mother as she covered her child's ears. Zero continued on walking as he saw his apartment come into view. "And you calling me has made my day even worse like can a guy catch a break."

"You know that's impossible."

Zero sighed then took a sip of coffee before replying. "Yeah, I know it comes with the job. Danger is everywhere. " He recited the mantra that he engraved into his brain. There was never anytime for a break because he had things to do and people to protect. "So, what _exactly_ do you want?"

"I need you in my office by 5:00 pm, that gives you enough time to rest. Got it?" The other man's voice had become serious. Zero knew that he wouldn't any more information than that so he simply accepted with a , "Yeah."

He wasn't surprised when he heard the dial tone.

Zero walked into the back entrance of his building, a place that he had been living for a few years now. He took the stairs two at a time, a small feat for his long legs. The boy was at his apartment in no time, taking out his keys, and unlocking the door to be greeted by warmth, a wild contrast to the coldness outside. There wasn't much in the two story loft but Zero liked it that way because he was rarely there and he didn't want the place to have too much of a homey feeling.

Zero shrugged out of his coat and placed it on the nearby rack, making sure to grab his phone out of the pocket. He proceeded to go to the second floor, taking the steel staircase two at a time again. He went straight to the bathroom and turned on the shower. Just as he turned around to set his phone on the sink, he caught his appearance in the mirror and boy did he look terrible.

There were small but noticeable circles under his eyes, his silver hair looked like it hadn't been washed in weeks - which it hadn't, undercover work sometimes made that happen- his usually tall frame was slumped over when he normally stood an inch below six feet. Zero simply looked haggard and well,he needed rest.

With a sigh, he removed his clothing, dumping them unceremoniously in the hamper. He stepped in the shower and sighed when the hot water stung his aching body. Zero stayed in the shower well over thirty minutes, relishing in the warm spray as he thoroughly cleaning his body and hair.

Once he finished, Zero quickly dried his silvery locks and dressed in comfortable clothes. He picked his phone up from the sink, absently checking for emails or missed calls just in case he had failed to hear any while in the shower. After confirming that he had not missed anything, Zero walked into the room adjacent to the bathroom : his bedroom. The silver haired man's eyes began to droop upon contact with his bed, the one that looked very soft and inviting at the moment. All he wanted to do was mess up the perfectly fashioned bed and sleep, so he did.

Zero put his phone his nightstand, making sure to set the a time to wake him up so he had enough free time to grab a bite and do anything else he had to before leaving. A long sigh left his lips as he finally laid down, his body immediately relaxing, and lavender eyes giving in to exhaustion. Soft pillows and warm comforters were exactly what he needed but he knew that it was a lifestyle he could not uniform too. Surely in a few hours, he would have another job that would require open eyes at all hours of the day; however, for the moment, he was content with the peacefulness his bed brought.

Zero awoke to the continuous beeping of the alarm on his phone. The silvered haired man tucked his head underneath his pillow trying to tune the sound out. He really did not wish to get up with the idea that he could stay in bed and also the knowledge of where he had to go if he did get up.

The alarm became annoying louder as minutes passed. With a groan, Zero threw the pillow off of his head, reached on his nightstand then turned the phone off. The time on his phone read 3:15 p.m. It would take him approximately an hour to get to the main office but when he worked in the factor of traffic, it would be better to say it would take an hour and thirty to reach the office.

Zero groaned again just thinking about it. He slowly rose, pushing away the warm covers, shivering when the coolness of the room touched his skin. He placed his feet on the cool wooden floor then proceeded to stretch, cracking his neck a few times in the process. With a satisfied yawn, Zero got up from the bed.

He didn't bother to change from his sweats and t-shirt as he did not really care what his boss - or anyone for that matter - thought of his attire. He slipped his phone in his pocket and exited his room then proceeded to quickly go down the stairs as to not waste time. Zero grabbed his keys off his kitchen counter as he made his way through then plucked his worn jacket off the coat rack.

Zero liked to think that he had made it to Headquarters within record time. A normally hour and a half drive had been cut to a good forty five minutes due to the silverette speeding reckless through the highway. He was just lucky there were no city cops near him when he did it. Just because he was partially under the law didn't mean he was exempt from it.

Zero slammed his car door in the parking drive, nearly wincing when heard the echoing sound come back. He stuck his keys in his pocket then proceeded to go to the nearby elevators. The machine made an exasperated sound as the doors pushed open. Zero always wondered why they could afford to remodel the gym nearly every year but could care less to fix the elevators. He swore if he was on the damn thing the day it broke down, he would have someone's ass.

The lilac eyed male warily glanced at the button to the floor he hated before pushing it. As per usual the ride seemed to take too long which made Zero antsy each time because he just wanted to know where he was being sent to next and for how long. His fists tightened as he thought about the likelihood of him not coming back this time, the possibility that he wouldn't be able to see his younger brother or sister ever again. Zero clenched his jaw at the thought. No, that could _never_ be an option because he had to come out of everything alive for them. They needed him more than anything now even if he wasn't able to see them often for their safety.

The ding of the elevator snapped Zero from his thoughts, informing him that he had reached ' the dreaded floor'. As soon as the doors opened Zero stepped out into the outer office. It was more of a lobby but people rarely sat in there.

"Good Afternoon, Special Agent Kiryuu. You're rather early for your appointment." Zero turned to look at his left, acknowledging the assistant there. She was an older lady, someone Zero had known for years.

"Good Afternoon to you as well. Does it matter if I'm early, I'm sure he will take me anyway." Zero walked past the Assistant's desk heading for the main office door. The lady at the desk didn't bother to warn him that there was another person already in the room, as it had slipped her mind by the time she turned back to her computer. She had gotten too used to Zero barging into the room.

Zero pushed open the door to the large office , with his eyes directly on his boss. "Okay, what do you want Yagari? Just tell me where I am being sent next."

A smirk settled onto Toga Yagari's face as he looked at the young man from behind his desk. "If you would sit down Zero, all can be explained. There is also a person that I would like for you to meet." Toga gestured to another person in the room, making Zero's eyes follow. There was another man in the room sitting in a chair to Zero's right .

The guy looked to be the complete opposite of Zero. He looked very refined and well , _posh. _He wore what looked to be an expensive suit and shoes. His -long looking-legs were crossed while his hands rested on the tops of his knees. He had the looks of a model , and a face that was devoid of any emotion as he looked back at Zero with odd colored eyes that almost looked red. Zero did not like that look, so in turn Zero knew he was not going to like the guy. He hardened his features with a glare as he slowly turned his attention back to Toga who was closely watching him.

"What's this about, Yagari? and Who is the stickler?" Zero pointed a the guy not to far from him. From the corner of his eyes, Zero could see the man smirk which made the silver haired man irrationally angry.

"Take a seat." Yagari ordered. Zero grumbled but did as he was told, taking the seat opposite the stranger. "Good, now there is something very important that I would like to discuss with the both of you, but first introductions are needed. Zero meet your new partner Special Agent Kaname Kuran from _The Senate _Agency."

Zero's eyes widened in shock and disbelief as he looked at Yagari as if he had randomly grown an extra appendage. The silver haired male shook his head. "You can't be serious, Yagari. First off, he's from our rival agency, so what is the bullshit behind that?. Second off, this man looks like he has never lifted a pretty finger a day in his life to do field work. Whatever job you have I will be fine doing it myself " Zero adamantly sat back in his chair with those final words, and glowered at the dark haired man across from him. He couldn't believe the man

" Yes, I am serious Agent Kiryuu, very serious in fact." Yagari rose from his seat, revealing his full height of six foot five inches. His steel blue eyes pierced the two younger agents as he walked around his desk with his hands behind his back. Zero silently gulped, he knew that look, one he had seen many times before when he was younger and just starting out. Yagari meant business. The dark clad man leaned against his desk. " This matter is of the utmost importance and the Director of _The Senate_ and I decided that it would be best to have two of our best team up for this mission as a sort of bonding and/or peace agreement to squash the rivalry for now. Kaname Kuran is , if not the best, one of _The Senate's_ most heralded agents. I will not go into full detail of his record because he could tell you that if he wishes. Now as regards to this mission, you, Special Agent Kiryuu _will_ need a partner whether you like it or not. Special Agent Kuran has no problem with it so why should you?"

Zero knew it was a rhetorical question and dammit if he didn't want to knock the smirk off that brunette's face. He didn't need a partner nor did he want one. He had been fine for years without someone to bring him down. The silver haired male glanced at the brunette from the side of his eyes, _Best Agent my ass. _Zero returned his attention back to Yagari who had been watching his reaction, probably waiting for Zero's anger to boil over but he hadn't had a terrible outburst in years.

Zero resigned himself to a fate of someone on his ass 24/7. "So, what is the mission?"

A smile - something that Zero did not like to see on his boss - spread on the dark haired man's face. "I'm glad you asked." Yagari turned around and quickly picked up two manila folders off his desk that Zero had not realized were there but then again he had been preoccupied. His eyes flitted to Kuran whose attention was on Yagari as he handed them the folders.

Zero took his and quickly opened it. It was a case file of course, a case that Zero had been vaguely following the past year. His eyes widened as he took in all of the gruesome details. Zero opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by the brunette.

" This is the Serial Vampire Murders case, you're letting us take this on?" Apparently Zero hadn't been the only shocked one as he read over the file. Kuran's voice was tinged with surprise.

Kaname had been following the case rather closely for the last year but he was never put on the case until now. The brunette looked over at the silvered haired male who had just come into acquaintance with that day. Lilac eyes were watching him rather closely just as they had been doing the whole time he'd been there. Kaname didn't think he liked Zero just as much as the man voiced his displeasure of the brunette. He did not like the way he dressed nor did he enjoy his attitude either and his put down of the brunette's skills. Now, Kaname had to work with the man on a case that there was no possible time frame for when it would be over. There was no information on the killer but the simple fact that this person was undoubtedly male. Kaname's eyes shifted back to Yagari, Director of _The Society_ _Agency_. His boss had told him he would be working on an important case but not to this proportion.

To say in the least, he was actually excited. He had been wanting to get on this case since day one to capture this man, to understand and he could do that but he, unfortunately was not alone now.

"Yes, I am putting you two on this case as well as your Director Special Agent Kuran. I assume that there are no problems with this choice?" Yagari eyed the two young Agents as if one would back out but both were too stubborn to do so. "Good, I knew we made the right choice with you two. Now, you both are dismissed and If I may add, you two should go and bond over something before the official start of this mission. Get to know each other a little. After all , a partner could be your best friend or your worst enemy."

Zero's eye twitched as he watched Yagari turn his back on the two. He honestly hated the man sometimes. Out of the corner of Lilac eyes, Zero could see Kuran already heading for the door. When he heard the distinct sound of the door clicking closed, Zero turned questioning eyes onto his superior and close friend who was watching him with a smirk.

"Okay, Toga you know I don't work well with others so I'm better off alone. Also, out of all the agencies it had to be _The Senate _and to top it all off that man" Zero pointed to the closed doors. "Seems like a damn prick if you ask me."

"Well I did not ask you Zero, but it amuses me to watch you like this. Look as I stated before this is a joint agreement between both agencies and you two _are_ the best. Now, personally Special Agent Kuran would not have been the ideal person to choose for you to work with but it happened and he is damn good at his job. As your boss and your friend, I am telling you to play nice and get the job done. Understand?"

Zero did understand but he did _not_ like anything one bit about this situation. Not the case. Not his partner. Not his partner's pretty face. Not that last thought that past through his mind either but this was his unfortunate fate. "Fine, I do comprehend."

" I am glad that you do Zero but I had already dismissed you five minutes ago, so hurry and leave. I still gave you and your partner orders to become friends."

Kaname stood outside of the door waiting on his newly appointed partner. He couldn't hear anything through the walls or doors so he assumed they were sound proof. He did in fact hear the audible sound of the door creaking open and his partner's angry face appearing. The scowl on the other man's face only deepened when he saw him.

"You're still here?" The silvered haired man - an odd color now that Kaname thought about it - brushed past the brunette. Kaname steadily followed him to the elevator, not forgetting to wave goodbye to the secretary in the outer office.

The two men stepped into the lift and as soon as the doors closed Zero turned on Kaname with flaring lilac eyes. "Look, I don't work well with others and I could care less how pristine your record is. I don't care for your agency and I sure as hell will not care for _you. _Got that?"

Kaname was a little taken aback by the man's anger but he masked it with a smirk. He would not stoop to the level of the rude silverette but he did have his way with words as well. " I do comprehend what you are telling me, indeed but they don't bother me at all. We are partners now so deal with it. Our first order of business is to at least try to tolerate one another. And it will happen today because I like to stick to a schedule and unfortunately you are apart of that now."

The elevator released a short ringing sound, signaling that their floor had been reached. As soon as the doors slid open Kaname walked out with a satisfied grin on his face. He left Zero looking angry and speechless. The brunette chuckled when he heard an exasperated groan come from behind him.


End file.
